Young Justice: High School AU
by MatureishWriter01
Summary: Zatanna is the new student, she creates a bond with this small group of teens who soon become her best friends. Her world turns upside down once her father dies and these group of kids decide to plot against her and her friends. Rated T for cursing, kind of mature themes, and some sexual references. Pairings: Chalant, Spitfire, Supermartian. A lot of drama
1. Chapter 1

**I just randomly had this idea so I hope you all like it!**

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V.**_

Today was Zatanna's first day, granted, it was the middle of the year, but her father, Giovanni Zatara, traveled a lot. He was a famous magician. She sat down in class, this short, well he wasn't exactly short but he was as tall as her, boy with raven hair like hers instantly went up to her, before a pale red headed girl could. "I'm Dick! Or Richard, but you can call me Dick!" he seemed nervous, but she brushed it off with a smile. A small group of people were behind him, and he introduced the to her.

The blonde tan girl, Artemis, seemed unimpressed and bored, same with Conner, a tall muscular boy, while the others seemed happy and open to meet new people. "We have another friend, kaldur, but he's in another grade." Dick quickly explained and Wally just smirked and elbowed him in the arm. Richard seemed really nice and cute, but she didn't want to make any new, long lasting friendships for her father was going to probably have them move again soon.

She sat next to Dick in that class, it was math and he knew a lot more than she did and was happy to show her other and quicker ways to work out the problems. She and Artemis got to know each other also, for the blonde was on the other side of her and seemed to be just as bored and half-asleep as she was. Many kids went up to meet her, but she was much more invested in this group, whether it was because it seemed as if, even though they've just met, like they knew each other for years.

At lunch they sat together, Conner and Megan would always smile or whisper to each other, but she felt like she was the only one who noticed it all. Wally and Artemis clearly didn't get along that well, but had this awkward tension between them, it was weird. Dick and her talked for most the time, laughing and getting to know one another.

"So, what brings you here?" she looked over to Conner, surprised at first, since he seemed to not really talk much. Zatanna's lips thinned "Well, my father is a magician and goes on a lot of tours, so I move around a lot, it's getting kind of annoying actually." Dick thought about what she said and frowned, "So, you're going to move again?" he asked, a little bit of him hopeful for her to say no.

"Yeah, probably before the year ends, I've been in so many different schools it's hard to keep track." his face dropped and then he shrugged, as if it didn't bother him, he thought he was making a connection with her. "Well, that sucks." Artemis said, before taking a bite of her sandwich. "What about your mom?" Megan questioned, trying to change the subject.

"She and my dad don't get along that well, but they work it out I guess." she shrugged and ran a hand through her hair, Artemis raised an eyebrow, "Not as complicated as my family." she muttered, but Zatanna chose to not ask her about it.

* * *

A few weeks later there was a Halloween party at the school, she and Artemis decided to go on a girls night out instead, it was fun for the most part, until this annoying man who called himself Harm kept bugging them. They saw a scary movie that was in the theaters and just walked around talking. Well, it was more one-sided since Artemis kept to herself most the time, but they were bonding nonetheless.

"Your dads really overprotective." Artemis stated, licking her ice-cream and looking over to her friend. "Yeah, but I mean, he's met some really bad people, especially being in the show business. The blonde furrowed her brows and looked down for a moment, she wanted to tell Zatanna all the things that were bugging her, look into the teens bright blue eyes and just tell Zatanna her life story. Instead she sighed and looked up at the stars.

"I hope you don't move again, I'm starting to get used to you." Zatanna smiled, she too was getting used to this new friend group, she tried to be distant at all her schools for the past few years, knowing that she would never see any of them again, but she hoped it was different this time. A comfortable silence fell over the two, as they either ate their ice-cream or just stared up at the sky, the stars calming them as they walked down the street and were buried with their own thoughts.

Zatanna liked this, how peaceful it was. She closed her eyes and exhaled, the cool air blowing across her face and sending shivers down her spine. All of a sudden Artemis pulled at the back of her jacket, making the teen fall onto the ground. Her eyes quickly opened and she looked at the blonde with a confused face. "You need to start paying attention, that car was going to hit you." She stood up and thanked Artemis, but the blonde merely shrugged "No problem, like I said I was starting to get used to you."

Now she really hoped she didn't have to move.

* * *

Zatanna didn't want to move, and she got what she wanted.

Just not the way she wanted it.

Her father was walking with her back to their house, he wanted to tell her something, probably telling her that they would move away again. One they finally made it back, before she could get into the house he pulled her back, angry and refusing to talk to her. She heard her mother moaning and that was all she needed to know. They walked for a while, in an awkward silence.

He hadn't noticed that they got into the 'bad side of town' until he stopped blacking out with rage and having her turn around. Dick ran up and greeted her, with a large smile across his face. Her father, who was multiple steps ahead of her just ignored them and tried to get out of this side of the town. Someone touched her shoulder so she turned around, to a gun pointed at her head. Multiple other men came up and circled around them. Dick got into a defensive stance and instantly started to attack them.

"One move and you're dead." the man told her, as he watched Dick fight off the other men. She slowly back up, and he smirked "I warned you." her eyes widened, she wanted to run, but she didn't want to leave Dick alone. All of a sudden a loud noise went out, but she felt nothing, she opened her eyes and saw her dad, laying on the floor. Looking up and seeing fear on the mans face. He didn't want to kill anyone. He backed up and ran, the other people following him.

Zatanna felt as if everything stopped, the only things she heard was Dick, whispering in her ear that everything was going to be okay, as tears ran down her face and her shoulders shook. She was on her knees, hugging her dad and screaming his name. Shaking him as if it would make him come back to life. Dick tried to urge her to just walk away, look away from the sight at hand, but she refused.

Nonetheless he kept hugging her and rubbing circles on her back, trying to calm her. She started to let out hiccups and the tears just wouldn't stop. Dick could hear the sirens moments later, paramedics went to pick up the body and put a blanket over it. Dick held the teen back, and she tried to fight and get out of his grip, screaming threats to them.

* * *

 **Please review and favorite/follow if you enjoyed and want me to continue on with the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A few months later_**

Megan had anxiety. So when a man in a white mini van started to slowly follow her, and begin taking pictures she could feel herself having an anxiety attack. She was freaking out.

Her heavy breathing and tears didn't keep the man away. She looked around trying to find an escape but she just couldn't focus. She needed water. She needed Conner to come hug her and assure her everything was okay.

She patted herself down and found her phone. She felt weak and uneasy. Looking back to the man who quickly dropped his phone and looked back st the road once noticing she saw him. Her fingers were shaking as she called him.

He answered on the first ring.

The man quickly sped up, thinking she called the cops. Her face was turning pale and she could feel her throat start to close up. She wished Conner could have just magically appeared and taken her away to a safer place.

He did get there fast, jumping out of a car. He called out her name and she ran to him instantly. He had a bottle of water for her, this wasn't the first time it's happened recently.

"Where the hell is he?" he was angry, and had the right to be, and to be honest, he wouldn't leave her. Though he said that rather loudly, enough so if whoever did that had heard him and hopefully drove away.

"Hey, hey, Im right here." he muttered, hugging her tighter.

* * *

Zatanna didn't get over her fathers death completely, but she was definitely getting better. She didn't hide out in her room all the time and and cry. She really only cried every few weeks. Everyone tried to avoid the subject and she greatly appreciated it.

She had many late nights talking to either Dick or Artemis on the phone, both of them somehow understood, Dick with his own parents death and Artemis hadn't told her the whole story but her mother was in prison for 6 years, and it felt like she was dead. Her mother in question had just gotten out of jail a few months before her fathers death.

Zatannas mother had gotten over his death relatively easily, granted for weeks she cried but Zatanna always blamed her for the dearh, he wouldn't of had to go to that side of town if she didn't cheat on him. Anyways, Sindella was with another man now and technically was before her father even died, for he was the one she was cheating on Giovanni with.

Zatanna was brought back to attention by the teacher basically screaming at her, she slightly shook her head and looked up at the board. The teacher just let out a sigh and continued on with the lesson. According to Dick. had given up before she even started.

Whatever that meant.

It was the last period of the day, and her science teacher, usually let them do their own thing the last few minutes of the day, whether it was homework or texting. She quickly wrote down answers to her math, after this all she would have to do is the reading and she'd be done. A few more questions left...

 _RING_

She groaned and her head flew back as she put her things away, standing up and flinging her bag over her shoulder and joining all the other kids, rushing out of the school. She shared science with Wally, who she wasn't that close to, but they always did have their own little arguments about magic. She, of course believed it was real, and could do tricks that blow his mind. Nothing like turning him into an animal, though that would be efficient to shut him up sometimes.

The rest of the gang joined them as they all walked out of the school, their houses were almost the same route, they all piled out one by one. First Conner, though today Megan wanted to stick close to him for unknown reasons to them, then Artemis and Wally who lived pretty close to each other, though Wally was a few blocks down. Then Dick and Zatanna.

"I thought your house was down this street." she said, pointing down the long road, he shrugged and looked to her with a smile. "I was hoping I could come over to your house?" she stayed silent for the moment, thinking about it, "Sure, I mean we probably won't stay there for long my mom doesn't like company but after awhile we could go walk around...if you want."

Dick raised and eyebrow and shrugged "Sounds good to me." he pulled out his phone and texted his adoptive father, Bruce, before putting it back into his pocket in one swift move and walking down the sidewalk. It wouldn't be the first time he went to her house, though usually her mom isn't there. He seemed relatively happy, a small bounce in his step Zatanna noted.

She paused for a moment, a small, barely noticeable one, as she remembered that her mother wanted to show her something. Dick raised a eyebrow but decided to not question it. Once they made it to her house, she let him in, hoping her mother wouldn't be to mad. Once she walked in and closed the door she noticed Sindella's boyfriend and two kids. A year or two younger than she and Dick. They seemed annoyed more or less.

Sindella's lips thinned as she looked at Dick, she wasn't expecting one of her daughters friends to come over. He looked awkward and was rocking back and forth, looking over to Zatanna who seemed just as confused and awkward as he was.

"Who are they?" the raven haired girl finally asked, gesturing to the two kids. "These are Steve's two kids, Tom and Kate."

* * *

After Zatanna had tried to excuse Dick and herself to go anywhere but there, Sindella had forced them to bring Tom and Kate along. Tom was in eighth grade, and Kate was a Freshman. Dick had suggested they walk to a park, and while that sounded boring it was a better idea than she had, so they agreed and began to walk. It was rather awkward at first, Tom and Kate just whispering to each other behind Dick and her.

"You know you don't have to come with us." Zatanna said to her friend, who just shrugged in return, "I want to, trust me." he put a hand on her shoulder and a weird tingly feeling went up her spine. She knew what it was and she refused to believe it. She was not developing a crush on Dick, she can't love someone again, she can't come this close to another person.

Because when they get hurt, it breaks her, it breaks her into a million pieces and just puts up another wall around her heart. It took what seemed like years for anyone to get even close to breaking her wall after her father died. And that was Dick.

"Are you two dating?" Tom asked, out of the blue, Zatanna shook her head, coming back into reality. "What was that?" he repeated the question and she shook her head. "No, no." she answered it rather quickly, so quickly it made Dick raise and eyebrow and slightly look down, maybe he liked her too? No, can't be, he doesn't.

He can't.

* * *

 **The whole 'Another group of kids go against them comes a little late (Sooner than you may think) little hint: what I'm planning on it should build up a bit slowly but I have no idea how it will turn out**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis was _not_ having a good day. She woke up in a bad mood, and then remembering that it was Monday just made it worse. Sending glares at just about everyones way. Everyone was sluggish, and slouched.

Except Wally.

Who, just like he is everyday, was bouncing around happily, telling jokes with a large radiant smile. He ran over to her, and Artemis just sighed and raised an eyebrow at him.

"No."

"Is it that time of the month?"

She glared her eyes and he quickly spun around and began running. She was _so_ getting him back for that later. Megan walked up, she had her trademark smile on, though you could tell that she was tired from the bags under her eyes.

Zatanna walked up also, talking to Dick until she went up to Megan and Artemis and Dick walked past to find Wally. Once Dick was out of ear shot the raven haired girl leaned into her friends "I think I have a crush on Dick."

Artemis and Megan looked at each other, Artemis letting out something pretty close to a belly laugh and Megan chuckling. "Oh we know." the blonde stated, crossing her arms over her chest."

"Its pretty obvious if you ask me." Megan added "Also the fact he likes you back." the redhead then said and Artemis nodded. "Crazy how you guys havent found out for yourselves." Zatannas brows furrowed for a moment before looking at the clock and sighing, a small smile grazed her lips though.

"Almost as obvious as you and Wally?" Artemis' eyes widened and she shook her head, Megan let out a small laugh and agreed with Zatanna. "You two lovebirds cant go a day without looking at each other." Artemis tensed up and eyed them.

The bell rang before the blonde got to say anything and they all went their separate ways.

The day went by rather quickly, well for some of them, Wally kept complaining about how slow-moving everything was. At the end of the day everyone rushed home, but Artemis, right before she left the school remembered she had left her essay in her locker, she was supposed to finish it tonight and turn it in tomorrow, she was a procrastinator.

She ran back through the halls until she reached the locker and quickly took it out in one swift move. A sigh of relief escaped her and she walked down the hall while stuffing it in her bag.

She heard a slam when she walked put of school, and a few laughs. She looked over to see a scrawny boy, with very shaggy brown hair and large glasses. In front of him was a few girls, the 'Girl Squad' as most called them.

Artemis never minded them, because it was never as bad as the movies, and all the stories shes heard shes decided were false and it was just cliche. But when she sees them in action she begins to doubt her past decision.

The blonde approached them and the girls became silent, looking over to her as if annoyed.

"Let the boy be." she stated, rather calmly, knowing her reputation would probably scare them off. One of them grinned and walked toward her, but Artemis noted the obvious hesitation.

"Make me." there was a slight tremor in her voice, fear in her eyes and hope in the boys'. Artemis stepped forward and the girl stepped back.

"Oh I will." one of the girls behind her grabbed her friends wrist. "May its time to go..." Artemis smirked as they walked away. 'May, thats the bitches name' she noted.

Artemis looked over at the boy, who stood up and brushed his clothes down. "Thanks for nothing." he said with extreme irritability in his voice and she raised an eyebrow at him, once he saw this he stepped away from her.

"I wanted to see two hot chicks get into a fight." he explained and began walking away as if that was okay. Artemis' eyes furrowed and she walked angrily up to the unexpecting boy and grabbed the back of his hood, pulling him back harshly and he fell to the ground.

He wouldn't say anything, for that would lead to her fighting him, and he was _not_ taking that chance.


	4. Chapter 4

Wally tapped Artemis' shoulder, she quickly turned around and raised an eyebrow at the redhead. He looked around and grabbed her wrist, pulling her into the closet they were standing in front of and closing it quickly.

The blonde smirked and by the time he turned around she slammed her lips on his. His back hit the door, his hands fumbling to lock it. His other hand around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

They pulled away, heavily breathing. Artemis took a handful on his shirt and her lips met his once again, her other hand traveling to his hair. His hands were up her shirt, traveling around her stomach.

If you told either of them 2 weeks ago that they would be doing this, they'd laugh and walk away, claiming your crazy. Yet, one week ago everything changed.

 _The two of them were alone, at the park. They were supposed to meet Dick and M'gann here but the two just cancelled. "So, the weather." Wally randomly said aloud and Artemis' head dropped and she laughed._ _They sat on that bench, facing each other and talking for hours. They didn't even notice it was dark out until Wally pointed it out._

 _"I've always loved the stars." he had said, and Artemis hummed in response._ _They both were looking up at the dark sky, bright dots scattered around it. Wally scooted toward her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She was shocked for a moment, but she didn't resist._ _Instead, Artemis looked at him, seeing that he was staring at her._

 _Their faces were inches apart. They could feel each others breath, they studied each others eyes._ _Wally pressed his lips against hers, before she could comprehend it, he pulled away and stood up. "I'm sorry I-" once she stood up, she cut him off with her lips. He slowly relaxed into it, and wrapped his hands around her waist._

After that night, they decided to keep their relationship secret. Which was becoming a bit difficult because both of them would randomly touch the other in public. The bell rang and they broke apart. Wally opened the door and the two walked out, straightening their clothes out.

No one payed attention to them, and they went their separate ways to class. Wally was smiling ear-to-ear. Sliding into his seat, nothing could get him down now.

People gave him odd looks, but didn't pay much attention. Artemis was in the same mood as him, not as expressive though. Zatanna _did_ point out that she was a bit more cheerful these past two weeks.

As she walked down the hall, to go to her next class, her phone buzzed, she pulled it out of her pocket and unlocked it quickly. Wally texted her. 'My house after school?' she smiled and quickly texted back a 'yes' before putting it away and rushing down to her next class.

 **Wallys house, hours later...** Artemis walked into the house, Wallys mom smiled at her. "He said you'd be here to help with homework, he's in his room." Artemis nodded her head and ran into the redheads room.

"Homework? Clever." she commented once she closed the door. He grinned and walked over to her. "You should smile more." he said, pulling her close to him. She let out a small laugh in response.

"Just kiss me baywatch." she said lowly, he gladly did so. She pushed them to the bed, and they both fell onto it. They pulled apart and he looked up at her for a moment before sucking on her neck.

She felt her core heat up and she let out a groan, and bucked her hips against his, in which let then let out a groan.

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Wally if you want your friend over for din-" she paused and they both stopped what they were doing and froze. Artemis rolled off of Wally and they both stared at his mom, blushing crazily.

"Homework, gotcha." she slowly said and started closing the door before mouthing 'protection' to him and closing the door behind her.

"We weren't going to- ughhh nevermind." Wally muttered and fell back onto his pillow. Artemis let out a laugh and her head fell onto his chest.

He rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through her hair. They stayed like that for awhile, just enjoying each others company.

Artemis loved having her head on his chest, knowing that he was safe and breathing. It was so calming for him to run his fingers through her hair. She moved her head up and kissed his chin.

She looked at the time and her head sprung up. "I need to go." was all she said. Wally sat up and gave her a small kiss. "See you." he whispered and she kissed his forehead before running out the door.

 **Artemis' house** the blonde snuck through her window, turning on the light with a sigh, before jumping back upon seeing her father.

"Your late." he informed the girl and she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know." he stood up and walked to her. "Two hours late." he then said, his eyes staring directly into her own.

"I know." she said again, and in response Lawerence smacked her across the face. Artemis licked her lips and stretched her jaw, before looking back at him.

"I don't tolerate that in this house." he started walking out of the room, and gestured for her to follow him, she did so.

Once she entered the living room she noticed he had a glass on beer in his hand, and slammed it against the table, breaking half of it and aiming the bottle at her. This beating might be the second worst this month.

 **This one was more spitfire-centric! Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5

Zatanna rolled out of bed, throwing on the first outfit she saw. She just brushed her hair and ran down the stairs to see Tom and Kate waiting. Steve and her mother were talking to one another. Zatannas nose wrinkled and she just walked toward the door.

"We were going to take you three to school today." her mom said, but Zatanna just shrugged in response and walked out the door. She didn't pay attention to anyone until she got to the school.

When Dick stepped put of his car, he avoided eye contact with her, and walked right past Zatanna without a word. She looked confused, but decided against questioning him.

A girl followed Dick, that was when Zatanna got curious. She watched the girl as she grabbed Dicks shoulder, spun him around and they kissed.

The worst part? He kissed her first. She cringed and looked down, ignoring it. Whats the big deal? Hes single! Thats what she kept telling herself until she saw Artemis and M'gann, she retreated to them to try and get the image out of her head.

Zatanna was in a bad mood all day. Answering everyone with 'yeah, sure' or a simple hum. So, after school, when a thin, shaggy haired boy nervously asked her on a date thats exactly what she did.

"Yeah, sure." then her head shot up as she processed what he said. He looked so accomplished and happy. He quickly handed her a piece of paper and ran off.

She was still in shock. After a moment she looked at the paper, where there was an address, time, number, and name. "Dylan?" she muttered and stuffed the paper in her pocket.

She was going to go out of her way to find him and explain what happened, until Dick had asked to hang out later today at around the same time as the date. "Can't I have a date." Zatanna didn't know if it was out of pure spite or not, but the surprised and hurt look on his face answered her question.

The address lead her to an abandoned building, one of the most popular ones in the city. Dylan was standing by the entrance, waiting for her. He smiled and held his arms out, gesturing to the building.

"Romantic." was all Zatanna said, he breathed out a laugh and handed her a flashlight. Dylan slowly opened the door, a shiver ran down her spine when she heard the creak.

 **Meanwhile...** Wally and Artemis were on the way to their homes, they left a bit later, for Wally had to talk to one of his teachers.

The redhead grabbed her hand, she smiled and looked over to him. Artemis wore a long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants, even though it was almost summer. Wally didn't really mind it.

What was bugging him was when, in the morning, he grabbed her wrist, and in response the blonde gasped and turned, fear evident on her face, and flinching when he touched her face.

Wally wouldn't admit it, but it hurt. Why would she flinch, that wasn't like Artemis. She was brave and bold. He was taken back into reality when Artemis gave him a small kiss and let go of his hand. This must be his house.

"You want to come in?" he asked her, and she breathed out a small laugh. "No, not after your mom walked on on us." he pursed his lips and laughed. "How about I go to your house?" her eyes widened and she quickly shook her head.

"My dads _way_ to uh-overprotective." he raised an eyebrow and nodded. "See you." he said and gave her a butterfly kiss, and walked off.

Once he was in his house she breathed out a sigh of relief. That was close. She continued to her house, it was farther down the streets, and the farther down that bigger the houses got

Her house was pretty big, not Wayne Manner big, not even close, but it was larger than most other homes. Especially for just her and her father living there.

Her father was a crime lord, and an assassin more or less. Lawerence began training her at a very young age. She was amazing at hand-to-hand combat, and even better with a bow and arrow.

The double doors swung open, and she sat on the couch, and pulled her homework out. Lawerence walked into the room dragging a large bag behind him.

"I'm leaving for the week." he said aloud, Artemis looked at him for a moment before looking back at her homework. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Theres enough food for the week." Artemis hummed "Thats _so_ kind of you." she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. He growled, but he couldn't complain, hell, he abused her the other day.

"Do whatever, just make sure to clean up after yourself." he stated, and before she could respond sith with anything (which she wasnt) he walked out the doors.

Artemis pulled put her phone once she heard his car speeding down the road. 'Dads gone, wanna come over?' all she got in return was a wink emoji, which she took as a yes.

 **Meanwhile...** "So, how was it?" Dylan asked the raven haired girl. "Fun, as fun as an abandoned building can be that is." the two laughed and then stopped. "Here's your house." he had a disappointed face when he said it.

"See you tomorrow." Zatanna bid the teen farewell, and began to walk off. He grabbed her wrist last minute and pulled her toward him, capturing her lips on his.

She didn't kiss back, her eyes were wide the entire time. He was very flustered when he pulled away. "I'm sorry-Ill just go." he ran off without another word.

Zatanna wiped her lips off with her sleeve. She didn't like him, and by no means was leading him on. The only reason she went on that 'date' was out of pure spite. (More like she said she was going on one, and didnt want to just _lie_ )


	6. Chapter 6

Wally and Artemis sat on the couch with one another, it was Saturday and Artemis invited the redhead over for a movie. So here they were, watching Alice in Wonderland.

Wally wasn't focusing in the movie though, he had something else on his mind. "Hey, Artemis?" she quickly paused the movie and out all her attention on her boyfriend.

"How long are we going to keep _this_ secret?" he gestured to the both of them. Artemis was silent. "Do you not want people to know that you're dating me?" Artemis' eyes widened and she shook her hands back and forth.

"No! no, no, no! That not why." relief washed over Wally. "I just-I don't like it when people make big deals about relationships, y'know? I don't want people to be watching our every move and try to ask those stupid relationship questions!" Wally raised an eyebrow, he knew what she was trying to say.

"When Cameron and I were together, it's all I ever got, and when we broke up all they did was ask why we did, or why I hate his guts so much." Wallys fists clenched at the mention of Cameron.

Artemis told him why the two broke up. He had talked her into having many drinks, and Artemis was no light weight. When she had gotten pretty tipsy, Cameron had taken advantage of her, and took away something very important from the blonde.

Wally nodded after a moment. "I got that with Linda too." Linda had cheated on him. "But Artemis," he began, and took her hand.

"We would never do anything to hurt each other, I've known you for a long time. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you in public and tell other boys to back off." he stated, her lips thinned and they just stared at each other.

Artemis smiled and gave him a kiss. "I do too." his eyes lit up and he wrapped his arms around her. She let out a laugh and hugged him back.

 **The next day...** Dylan grabbed Zatanna and dragged her to him. He looked around to make sure no one was close enough to listen.

"What's going on?" she asked him, her confused face softened when she noticed how nervous and scared he looked. "I have a really big favor to ask." his face was red, and his voice shaky.

Her brows furrowed, but she gestured for him to continue. "I need you to pretend to date me." her eyes widened and she backed up. "What? No! Thats-why?" he held his hands out and looked around them again.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. "I think Im gay." her mouth widened and she stayed silent. "I-I thought I liked you, but after I kissed you, I didn't feel anything." she raised and eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Thats reassuring." she muttered with a small smile on her face, and he let out a laugh. "And I can't stop thinking about my friend, Tyler, whenever I talk yo him I get this feeling in my stomach, and I didn't think much of it until now." he confessed.

"Why would I have to fake date you then?" she asked after a minute or so of silence. "I told Tyler how I feel and he says he'll tell everyone." she let out a small gasp and covered her mouth.

"I lied and said I was straight and it was a joke, but he doesn't believe me, I'm scared Zatanna." his voice cracked and tears were threatening to spill.

"I should be the one who tells others who I am, not him. I just-I need him to believe me until I'm ready to tell people on my own." he practically begged. Zatanna wrapped her arms around him.

"Okay."


	7. Chapter 7

"I have an idea." Wally said, as he sat down on the couch and took a big bite of his sandwich. He was at Artemis' house once again, her fathers trip was going to be a lot longer than expected.

"No, thats forbidden." Artemis joked and Wally smirked in response. He just shook his head before taking another bite.

"You said that we should just tell our friends Im saying we should kiss in front of everyone!" Artemis laughed, covering her mouth as she did so. Wally gave her a confused face and his shoulders fell for a moment.

"I think I see the problem with that." he sighed, Artemis closed her laptop and sat down next to him. Suddenly Wally pulled his phone out and raised it in the air. "We can tell everyone on Snapchat!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, and looked at him as if it were the worst idea ever, then her expression changed, and he could tell that she was thinking about it.

The blonde sighed and she took her own phone out. Wally grinned and they both began to type. "Guess who had the good idea?" Wally said, smiling ear to ear. Artemis rolled her eyes, but she too had a smile.

Once they both posted it to their stories they set their phones down. "So, everyone will know by the end of the week." news about couples spread like wildfires in their school.

It didnt take ling until both their phones were blowing up with texts, but the two were too comfortable, cuddled up and watching a movie to pay attention. They both muted their phones after a few minutes of notifications.

 **Meanwhile...** Dick had his arms crossed, he looked mad. The girl next to him had a smile on her face. "Smile Dickie, we're on a date." she spoke, annoyed,and he rolled his eyes.

"This was _not_ a part of the deal May." he growled and her lips thinned. "Smile, or you know what'll happen." With a long sigh he smiled, and remembered how he got in this situation.

 _He_ _was walking to the park, supposed to meet with Wally and Artemis, but a girl had stepped in front of him, making him stop. "What can I help you with?" he asked, as if he were at another one of Bruce's parties._

 _"Im May Fairweather, Dick Grayson correct?" Dick nodded in return, with a raised eyebrow. "Date me." she then commanded. Dick breathed out a laugh and pushed past her, continuing his way to the park._

 _He heard a groan, and then quick steps following toward him, he sighed and turned around to see her again. "Date me." she commanded once more._

 _"Now, why would I do that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smirk. May moved close to him, her mouth right next to his ear._

 _"I can expose your little Zatanna." he could **feel** her smirk as she said it. He tensed up and his lips thinned. "How are you going to that?" he questioned, his arms crossed over his chest._

 _She pulled out her phone and showed many photos_. _His eyes widened multiple times as she scrolled through the pictures._

He agreed, but was disgusted in himself. He had to find a way to get her phone, so be could hack it and delete those pictures, she knew to keep her phone away from him.

Once she looked away Dick stopped smiling and pulled his phone out. Artemis would _definitely_ help him with something like this. May looked over his shoulder.

"Whos Artemis?" he tensed up and let out a groan. "Your not cheating on me, are you Dickie?" his lips thinned and he shook his head in response. "I wouldn't do that." he replied, with a fake smile and put his phone away.

"Then let me go through your phone." his brows furrowed and he stood up. "Im sick of this! You don't have to know every singls thing I do! Can't you just trust me!" he yelled out.

May gave him an aggravated smile. "People are watching..." she slowly said, but her eyes were pointing toward her phone, he saw this and tensed up.

"Let them! Let them know that your blackmailing Zatanna to name me date you!" Her eyes widened and she looked around them, people were watching, and a teen from their school had their phone out!

May stood up and chased the girl, but by the time she caught up, the video had already been sent to everyone. May had a look of horror across her face. "You made a horrible mistake Grayson." she yelled to Dick as he stopped running to them.

"We'll see about that." he smirked, with a tightened face she stomped off. Dick turned to the other teen. "Thanks Megan." she took the hood off and hugged him. "No problem, and you were right! I still have time for that date with Connor!" she excited said.

Dick gave her a quick hug. "When have I ever been wrong?"


	8. Chapter 8

"No kissing." Dylan spoke, a finger on his chin. "Yeah, no duh." Zatanna responded with a sigh. "Hugging and holding hands?" he questioned, and she stayed silent for a moment.

She nodded, and pulled her shirt down and groaned. The wind was a bit strong today. Zipping up her black jacket, she loomed at her watch.

"Hes going to figure out we're not a couple." Dylan said, his face reddening. "Dylan, it'll be fine, in a few months you'll come out and you'll be accepted, and everything will be fine." Dylan sighed and shook his head.

"A few months?" his voice broke, Zatannas lips thinned and she moved closer to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Take all the time you need." she smiled warmly at him.

"Time to go." she muttered once her phone rang. She knew it was her mother. Dylan waved her goodbye as she made her way to her house.

 **The next day...** Artemis walked down the hall, Wally next to her, the two of them holding hands. It felt so good to do that. Murmurs went around, which Artemis never really got, but she didn't mind.

Megan smiled and ran up to them "You two are so cute!" she happily said, ans Wally grinned. Conner had a small smile on his face seeing how excited Megan had gotten. The four of them continued to talk and walk down the hall.

"Maybe Dick and Zee will get together since-" Megan got cut off by her own sharp gasp she let out when they turned the corner.

 **Earlier...** Zatanna and Dylan walked down the hall together, not holding hands, but close enough so people could tell they were together.

"How long do you think they'll believe this?" Dylan asked quietly. "Long enough." she muttered in response. As much as she wanted to help Dylan, for he was a great guy, she didn't want to hurt Dick.

She had feelings for the teen, and though his relationship with May had makde their friendship pretty awkward, she cherished every moment she had with him.

Dylan stopped suddenly, which caused Zatanna to do so also, she was snapped out of her thoughts and she saw Tyler in front of her.

Tyler wasn't as scrawny as Dylan, he had some muscle, not noticeable unless he wore a tight-fitting shirt though. "You really had her fake being your girlfriend?" he asked, Zatannas brows furrowed.

Tyler, _was_ a straight-A student, so it honestly didn't surprise her that he made this assumption (which was correct) but the fact that he would accuse them of it face-to-face?

"I don't know what your talking about." the raven-haired girl spoke calmly, while Dylan looked as if he were on the verge of a panic attack. Tyler noticed this an smirked.

The blonde teen, moved close to Zatanna. "Prove it." he said, with a shit-eating grin. Zatannas brow rose, as if she was unimpressed, but so many things were going through her head.

Then, she grabbed Dylan's hand and pulled him to her, smashing their lips onto one another.

"Maybe Dick and Zee will get together since-" a gasp was heard soon after and Zatanna panically pulled back, she looked at the scene before her.

Tyler was gaping, Dylan was blushing furiously, yet he had a bit of an angry gleam in his eye. Her four friends had surprised, and confused looks on their faces.

"Whats going on?" she tensed and turned around. Dick had a smile on his face, but upon seeing everyones expressions, he looked confused.

 **Rollercoaster I know. I MIGHT change the description, because at first I wanted it to be Zatanna-centric but it isn't really that any more so heads up!**


	9. Chapter 9

Artemis stirred awake upon hearing a door creak open. She groaned and slowly sat up, it was from downstairs. At first, she thought Wally had snuck out, but that thought was shut down when his arms wrapped around her and pulled the blonde toward him.

Artemis started to drift back off to sleep, but then she hears footsteps going toward her room. "Wally." she muttered, pulling his arms off of her. Hr rubbed his eyes and hummed.

Before she could say there was someone in the house, her eyes shot open and her hesrt raced. "Wally, Lawrence is home you need to go." she whisper yelled at him, he sat up and looked over to her "Are you serious?" he slurred, and started to get up.

"Why would I joke about this Wally? Get dressed quick." she got up as well, wearing an oversized t-shirt and no pants. While he had just his boxers on. He pulled his jeans on, still only half-awake.

"Artemis?" a voice boomed from on the other side of the door. Artemis put her hands on Wallys chest and pushed him into her closet, putting a finger to her mouth before shutting the door.

"Yeah?" she called back to him and the door opened. "It's 3 in the morning whats going on in here?" he questioned, and her lips thinned. "Couldn't sleep." she answered with a shrug.

Lawrence scratched the side of his face and sighed. He looked around the room, before pointing to the floor. "Whats that." it was more of a statement, instead of a question.

She looked to where he was pointing and she sucked in a breath. It was Wallys shirt. He stepped closer to her. "I leave for a few weeks and you have men over to hook up with?"

"Man." she corrected, and Lawrence breathed out a laugh and shook his head. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her downstairs.

 **The next morning...** "Dick I need to tell you whats going on." Zatanna said, and Dick side eyed her. Zatanna sat down next to him and sighed. "Dylan and I aren't really dating." he laughed, and shook his head before standing up.

"Seemed like it." he announced, crossing his arms over his chest. "I did it to help him! Just like you did for me with May!" she exclaimed and his head dropped for a moment before staring straight at her.

"Whatever hes telling you that your 'helping' him with, I assure you is a lie." Dick stated, and Zatanna shot up, and pointed a finger at him. "Dick I _want_ to date you believe me! But I need to help Dylan!"

Dicks brows furrowed and he shook his head. "This is unbelievable! Why do you have to fake date a guy?" her lips thinned and she stepped closer to him.

"H-Hes gay." she muttered, loud enough for him to hear. Dick shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You didnt have to say yes Zee!" she bit her lip.

"I know, but someone was going to expose him and I didn't want something so important to him just to be let out there like that!" Zatanna ranted.

Dick sat down and held his head in his hands. "Okay." was all he said before standing back up and walking away.

 **Later...** Wally sat down at his desk with a sigh, rubbing his neck. He fell asleep in the closet last night, and didn't leave until 5 AM. Artemis sat down next to him, wearing sweatpants and a hoodie.

He turned to her and gave the blonde a sleepy smile. "Sorry about last night, I should've gotten out when I could." he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Artemis nodded at him, "It's fine Wally, I should've said Lawrence was supposed get back last night." Wally put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched before pulling away.

He raised an eyebrow, but before he could ask any questions the teacher yelled at them and started the class. Once class ended, he tried to go up to her, to ask again. Though, once she noticed this she ran out the door.

"Whats going on?" he muttered and ran after her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy 10th chapter! I haven't even gotten to the MAIN main plot yet! Wow! Anything you guys would like to see in upcoming chapters?**

"Wrong, do it again." Lawrence said, handing her the knife once more. Artemis had just finished homwork, so that meant time for training until 11 PM. The blonde snatched the knife out of his hand and backed up.

She ran toward the wall, running up it and doing a flop off of it, mid flip she threw the knife at an apple, once she landed she noticed it went through the fruit. She smirked at the blonde man in front of her.

Artemis would've been done with this training exercise _hours_ ago if she had a bow, but Lawrence said that she had to get comfortable using other weapons. (Yknow all the two weapons she isnt a master at anyways)

Which, she of course rolled her eyes at, for he taught her how to use every and all weapons. "Again." he said and she couldn't help but laugh, but quickly stopped herself.

"No." Artemis stated, crossing her arms. "I hit the apple like you asked, now Im going out." she began to walk toward the door, although she had gone out of her way to avoid him today, she still had a date with Wally.

"I said again." he demanded, but Artemis didn't stop. Lawrence speed-walked toward her and grabbed her wrist, causing her to stop. She pulled her wrist out of his grip and opened the door.

"Your sister always was better than you." he muttered, if she still wasn't sore from the last beating, they both knew to well that Artemis would be bloody and on the floor.

"Then go find her." the blonde spat out, slamming the door shut behind her. She angrily walked down the steps, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pockets.

She began to make her way down the street toward Wallys house. She had been avoiding him because she knew he would ask her about why she flinched this morning, and she wasn't up to confess anything.

 _Especially_ that her father is an abusive asshole. She wasn't one to stand anybody up though, especially not her boyfriend. He knew this. If he brought up the subject, she knew that there would be no way out.

Artemis took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It was quick to open, Wally had a large smile on his face, he wore just a pair of jeans an a tshirt. Their plans were to go to the movies, or maybe out to a simple place to eat.

They went to the car, his mother mouthing things to him from the doorway. Once they got in, Wally drove down the street. before pulling over and looking at her.

"Take your hoodie off." his voice sounded like it could break at any moment, he stared at her with worried eyes. Her breath hitched and she shook her head. "I can't Wally-just keep driving." she said, but he didnt budge.

"Artemis, I don't want to believe what I'm thinking is true, but I just need to know. _Please_ take your hoodie off." they stared at each other for a moment, Artemis looked down, and hesitantly touched the bottom of her hoodie.

She pulled it over her head, the shirt underneath going along with it. She inwardly gasped as some wounds were revealed to the cool air. She set the shirt and hoodie down in her lap.

Wallys hand lightly traced her stomach, not in a sexual way, no, his hands were shaking and she couldn't tell if it was from anger, fear, or both.

He traced over the dried up blood, the bandages, the bruises. "Wh-When?" he questioned, his voice shaky. She licked her chapped lips. "Last night." anger took over him.

 _He was there!_ He was there when it all happened! He was asleep in that goddamn closet! His hands turned into fists and he slammed them against the cupholders of the car.

"Next time I see him I swear..." he yelled out, and Artemis began to pull her hoodie back on, leaving the shirt in her lap. "We need to get you out of there Artemis." it was like all the anger he had just let out, never existed.

He spoke softly, as if he were an angel. It calmed Artemis, it made her feel warm, knowing that he cared. "I-no." she hesitantly responded, but he shook his head.

"It isn't up for debate Artemis, you're never going back there again! Whether he goes to jail or not!" he still had a softness in his voice, he didn't say that out of anger, but purely out of the bottom of his heart.

He looked _scared_ , frightened for her. "Artemis I-I cant lose you," Wally began, his voice cracked "I _love you_ Artemis, I can't handle the thought of anything bad happening to you. It just-It feels like someone tears my heart out." he confessed, his voice shaky and quiet.

She swallowed hard, before nodding and looking down. "I'll stay with you." she muttered, mentally adding 'I love you too.'


	11. Chapter 11

**I swear I'm working on other stories lol.**

"Are you sure?" Zatanna asked, and Dick nodded, taking her hand and smiling. "No." he muttered back honestly, bringing her hand up to his mouth and kissing it. A blush crossed her cheeks and she pulled her hand away.

"I'm still 'dating' Dylan." she said, putting air quotes around dating. Dick sighed and shook his head. "Yeah, I know." he shifted on the teens bed. "Won't stop me from kissing you." he said with a smile on his face, which she gladly returned.

"Zatanna! Dinner!" Sindella called, Zatanna rolled her eyes and kissed Dick on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." he nodded and stood up, walking toward the window. "Is that a date?" she laughed and nodded her head, before walking out of her room and downstairs.

Tom was on his phone, as well as Kate. Steve and Sindella were talking to each other, before practically forcing the two other kids phones put of they're hands.

"Zatanna!" Steve welcomed and gestured a seat for her. She raised an eyebrow. "Can I just...bring my food upstairs?" Sindella gave her a glare as an answer, and with a sigh she sat down.

 **The Next Day...**

Artemis groaned, and grabbed Wallys wrist, weakly pulling him back to his bed. He laughed, and sat down on the bed. "We've got to start getting ready, we have to meet up with Dick and Zatanna, remember?" the blonde nodded in response.

She slowly got up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. She sat there, deep in thought as Wally got dressed. "Are you sure your mom doesn't mind me staying here? In your room no less." she inquired, as she rolled off the bed and pulled on some leggings that she had bought the other night, along with some other clothes.

Wally shook his head with a smile. "You ask this every other hour, _yes_ , its okay." he said, tossing her a shirt. His mom didn't even know _why_ she had to stay there, but she welcomed the blonde with open arms.

She got on her knees, searching for her socks. Lifting up the blanket and sticking her head under the bed. Wally laughed "There over here." he said, and she came back from under, but she held a box.

"What are these?" Artemis asked, and the redhead went over to her, and smiled. "These old movies I watched as a kid." he opened the box and looked through it. "Movie night?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek.

The blonde nodded, and he pulled away, and walked to the other side of the room, opening his closet. She kept looking through the box. She pulled out a familiar-looking one and a smile turned into a frown. 'Alice in Wonderland.'

 _There she sat, on her twin sized bed in their torn up apartment. Her legs swinging back and forth. Jade walked in, mumbling things under her breath as she walked into the room, a duffel back swung over her shoulder._

 _"You can't leave!" Artemis pleaded, jumping off from her bed, and grabbing onto her older sisters leg. Jade looked down and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry sis." she set the bag down and stuffed it with clothes._

 _"But one of us has to be here when mom gets back from her mission!" Jade's eyes dulled and she froze. Artemis clutched onto her leg harder. "Moms dead Artemis." Jade spat out before returning to pack._

 _"Lawrence killed her." Artemis felt the entire world crumble around her. She didn't quite understand death, all she knew was that mom wasn't coming back._

 _Tears flowed down, and she buried her face in Jades pant leg. "W-why would Dad do that?" she could hear Jade's bag zip up. "Lawrence." Jade corrected, peeling Artemis off of her leg._

 _"He stopped being a dad a long time ago." she opened the window and looked back to Artemis, for longer than she intended. "Bye." the blonde muttered out, but Jade was already out of the place, shutting the window behind her._

"Earth to Artemis!" Wally called, shaking a hand in front of her face. She shook her head for a moment and smiled at him. "Sorry I zoned out." he raised an eyebrow, but shrugged.

The redhead threw Artemis her socks before running out the door. She once more looked at the movie and sighed, carefully setting it down and following Wally out.


	12. Chapter 12

She couldnt believe that she was doing this. A suitcase in hand, she looked at the large house in front of her. With a deep breath, Artemis knocked on one of the double doors. Her heart pumping, and she had a nervous feeling in her stomach.

The door opened, and a blonde woman opened the door, she wore a black shirt, that showed cleavage, along with a leather jacket and black leggings. She looked aggravated at first, until she noticed who it was.

"Oh! Come on in!" she said, a smile on her face. Artemis just nodded, before slowly walking in. "Ollie! Shes here!" Artemis felt her throat get dry.

"I'm coming Dinah!" a blonde man, with a goatee ran in, he was wearing a suit, and was in the middle of trying to tie his tie.

Artemis wondered why she even took Wally up on this option. Of course, she knew staying with Wally was only a temporary thing, but bothering this couple with her presence?

"Im Oliver." he said, putting a hand out, the woman behind him, Dinah, mouthed 'Ollie' to her. Artemis grabbed his hand and shook it, she felt herself shaking. What was going on? She was never this nervous, _ever_.

"Your room is upstairs, at the end of the hall, make yourself at home." Ollie explained with a smile, gesturing to the stairs. "Dinah and I will be back at around 10." Dinah gave her a guilty face, Artemis was _supposed_ to show up tomorrow, but plans changed and here she was.

The archer just nodded, "Thank you." she announced, and walked up the stairs, lifting her suitcase up as she did so. "She'll fit in just fine Ollie, Wally said she was a nice girl." she heard Dinah say, and a small laugh from Oliver afterwards.

Artemis chose to ignore the couples conversation, and opened her bedroom door, at the very end of the hall. She had to do a double-take. It was _huge_. A large flat screen TV, a king sized bed, a walk-in-closet, and her own bathroom connected to it.

It was so open. So many things to do with it. Closing the door behind her, she decided to start emptying her suitcase. The walk-in-closet was larger than her old bedroom. All of her clothes barely fit up a quarter of it, or course, her old clothes were back with Lawrence.

The bathroom was also very large. Having all the normal things a bathroom would have, along with a large towel rack and a few robes hung up.

The bedroom itself was very open. The king-sized bed had a light green blanket, which she noticed was probably Olivers favorite color. On both sides of the bed were bed-side tables. Many feet across from the bed was probably the largest TV shes ever seen. (And their living room TV was bigger than that!) Near the bed was a nice, black leather couch.

Artemis had never felt so spoiled in her life. She soon left her room and showed herself around the large house. Turns put they have a gym, which she will definitely be using, _and_ an archery range! This place was like her heaven!

If only it had Wally.

 **The next day...** Zatanna slammed her fist against the table. "I dont care! Tom and Kate are scared of me! Scared because of these lies you told them!" Sindella rolled her eyes, and Zatannas brows furrowed. "You were always like your father." the woman muttered, and took a sip of her wine.

"You're the reason hes dead!" Zatanna exclaimed, "If you weren't a _whore_ he would still be here!" Sindella turned red with anger and pointed toward the stairs. "Room. Now." she demanded, and Zatanna promptly turned on her heel and walked to the front door. "Zatanna I said-" the door slammed before Sindella could finish the sentence.

Zatanna continued her way down the street, her hands stuck in her jacket pockets and her mind was just blank. She only felt anger, but thought _nothing_. She just kept walking

Then, she stopped, she was blocks away from her house, the cool midnight air blowing against her face. Thoughts, thoughts that she had never managed to get until now, raced through her head.

Usually, she would go somewhere else for the night after a fight with her mom, those fights mainly included just a few screams, never have they brought up Giovanni. Zatanna thought that she and Sindella had silently agreed that it should be an untouched topic.

She closed her eyes tightly and sighed, where was she going to go? It was usually Artemis' house, but she recently learned what was happening in her friends life.

Zatanna pulled her phone out, and with a deep breath she called Megan. She answered on the third ring. "Hello?" the redhead answered with a yawn.

"Hey Megan, uh, you mind if I stay the night?" there was a few moments of silence, for a while Zatanna thought she fell back asleep. "Of course." she then heard, and a smile crossed the teens face.

"Thanks." Zatanna said, before hanging up, and continued her way down the street.

 **Meanwhile...** Wally brought his phone up to his ear, it took awhile until the other end answered. "Kid, its almost one in the morning, what is it?" Wally sighed "Uncle Barry, I have a favor to ask."

He could hear Barry shuffle out of bed. The last call they had like this, Wally told Barry about his father. "What kind of favor?" he was wide awake now and Wally could tell he was getting dressed.

"You know Artemis, right?" Wally questioned and Barry stopped and groaned. "You called me at 1 AM for girl troubles?" the redheads breath hitched.

"No! No no." Wally insisted, his voice was shaky. "I-You remember when...when I called you ahout Rudolph?" Barry scoffed, he sounded disgusted by the name. "Yeah, hows that situation like Artemis?"

Wally hesitated before he opened his mouth once again, this time he was going to say it, this time Artemis would be safe, and Lawrence would be where he needed.


	13. Chapter 13

Artemis walked into the living room, they had the day off today, Ollie and Dinah were at work, leaving her all alone. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. She was just in the gym for a few hours.

After awhile, she found herself on the living room couch, eating cereal and scrolling through the channels. Artemis had only been here for a week, and she was already so comfortable.

As she scrolled through the channels, while eating cereal, the door knocked, and her head quickly turned to it, shutting the TV off.

Roy, who she had met a few days ago, raced down the stairs, wearing sweatpants and a tanktop. While she was still in her workout clothes. Roy opened one of the double doors, and raised an eyebrow.

Artemis walked up and opened the other door, crossing her arms over her chest. "Barry Allen from the CCPD." the blonde man introduced, showing his badge. The two teens nodded. Wallys told her about Barry.

"Artemis, your dad is in a cell right now, we need to ask you a few questions." her eyes widened, and she took a step back. She felt dizzy. A cell? Lawrence?

"Artemis?" Roys voice met her ears, and she could feel his hands on her shoulders. "Artemis." he said again, shaking her lightly. Barry then spoke, but his voice was fading.

"Shit." Roy said aloud, carefully setting the unconcious blonde down before standing up. "What's going on?" he inquired, sticking a finger at the group of officers.

"Wally told me everything thats been going on last week, we just tracked Lawrence down." Barry explained, bending over to Artemis with a sigh. "We just need to have proof that she was abused." another officer spoke, and Barry stood back up, nodding.

"We'll take her over later." Roy announced, and the officers laughed. "I mean, unless you want to strip her while shes out cold, then _I'll take her over later."_ the officers became quiet at his remark, and Barry cleared his throat "See you then." he patted Roys shoulder and they left.

 **Meanwhile...** Megan looked at Zatanna with worried eyes. "You've been here for nearly a week, isnt it time you go back?" Zatanna looked down. "Or at least tell me whats going on? More than 'we got into a fight.'"

Megan sat down next to Zatanna and paused the TV. "She brought my dad up." Zatanna said with a hushed voice, her head dropping. "And then I-I blamed ber for his death, and now shes blowing my phone up asking for where I am and-" she stopped herself, her eyes tightening. "Tom and Kate keep asking me where Im staying while Im at school, Steve nearly dragged me into the car."

Zatanna ran a hand through her hair and parted it. Megan put a hand on her shoulder "Its okay, we all get into fights." the girl said, and Zatanna shook her head. "I-I know, but after she mentioned dad, I dont think I could ever look her in the eyes again." Megan sighed, and shifted closer to her friend.

"You don't have to, just go back, shes worried." Zatanna sniffled and nodded "No shes not, she doesnt love me, shes manipulative! And a psychopathic liar!" anger was taking the teen over, her hands turned into fists and her brows furrowing.

Megans grip on her shoulder tightened "Hey, hey, calm down." Zatanna was shaking, and Megan was speaking calming words to her.

 **Meanwhile...** Dick threw the bag of chicken whizzies to Wally, who with no hesitation, ripped the bag open and started devouring them.

"So, hows the whole 'Artemis Situation' going?" Dick asked, eating a handful of popcorn. "Barrys going to Ollies today to talk to her." the redhead answered while he was eating.

Dick hummed in response. "Does she like it with Ollie?" he then inquired and Wally shrugged. "I try not to ask her about that stuff." the redhead replied honestly, "I don't want to remind her of her past constantly." Dick nodded, before flipping through the channels.

"Are you going to be there while shes being questioned?" Wallys eyes widened and he shot up out of his seat. "Thanks for reminding me!" he yelled back to Dick, and ran out the door.

Dick gave the redhead a confused look before shrugging and looking back at the T.V.

 **Sorry for being gone so long! Im making Roys character have more of a Will personality, which is why he seemed so OOC at first.**


	14. Chapter 14

Wally tightly held Artemis' hand as they walked down the schools hallway. School had just ended, but the two were in no hurry to race out. Artemis was still a bit shaken about what happened the last few days.

As they walked down, Wally felt something tap his shoulder, he turned his head, and Artemis soon followed the action, and the couple turned to face this woman.

"Linda?" Artemis inquired, with a hint of disgust in her voice. Linds raised an eyebrow at the blonde, before shaking her head. "So, this is the rebound?"

Wally couldn't help but laugh at her, and then shook his head. "Just about everything _but_ that, actually." he replied. Artemis promptly turned around, tugging Wally with her at first.

Linda put and hand on her hip before shaking her head and pulling out her phone, her fingers going across the keyboard quickly, and a smile on her face. _'Do it'_ she sent the text, it was going to be a crazy next few days.

Wally and Artemis walked outside, their friends talking to each other, and waiting for the couple. Dick waved to the redhead, and Wally returned the gesture.

Someones phone went off, and Wally looked over to them, it was a large football player. "Do it?" he muttered, and one of the other players hit him in the back of the head. "The plan you idiot."

Wally decided to ignore them, and once they got to their group of friends Artemis let go of his hand and hugged Zatanna and Megan.

Suddenly, Wally felt his head hit the ground. He looked up to see said large football player. "What the hell?!" he yelled at him, and the player pushed down on the redheads shoulders. Wally struggled to get out of the large teens grip.

Though, before he knew it, Connor tackled the teen off Wally, and Conner being stronger than everyone else in the school, easily pushed him down.

Wally stood up and dusted himself off, but he heard more footsteps toward him, the rest of the football team. What was going on?

Zatanna walked up to them and gave them all a glare. "Whats going on here?" she demanded, and the football team just looked at each other.

Conner still had him pinned down, Artemis was practically being held back by Dick, and Megan was next to Conner, trying to get him off the teenager.

Once she finally got Conner off of him, the large football player retreated back to his team, Artemis giving him a death glare. "Whats going on?!" Zatanna demanded once more, Dick finally let go of Artemis, who was now standing next to Zatanna.

They didn't answer, what were they supposed to say? One of the football players, the quarter back actually, Brady, took his phone out after ot beeped once more.

He looked back to his team and nodded. One of them charged toward Zatanna, but Artemis had leaped in front of her and punched the teen in the stomach, causing him to bend down in pain, clutching his abdomen.

Another one of them went to Dick, who, easily blocked the charge, and was met with an unimpressed Conner. If it werent for Megan, he would be a goner.

The principal walked out, demanding what the problem was. Once again, the team didnt answer. He pinched his nose and sighed. "Get out of here! All of you! Before I write you up!" the two groups scrambled in different directions.

 **The Next Day...** Megan walked into the school, to see Dylan push past her, tears streaming down his face. She then heard yelling. It sounded like Zatanna. The redhead looked back towars Dylan, and Conner put a hand on her shoulder.

"You go." was all he said, and he approached the yelling. Megan smiled and raced toward Dylan. Calling after him. He didn't stop, he did, however, slow down.

"Whats happening?" Megan asked once she caught up to him, she grabbed his shoulders, forcing him to stop. He looked back to her, his face wet with tears.

"I-They told the whole school." he sobbed out "They know about _me_." Megans eyes widened, and she pulled him into a hug. Both Dylan and Zatanna decided to tell her friends after Zatanna kissed Dylan. They were all accepting and understanding.

Of course though, Dick had a problem with the whole situation. Not the fact that Dylan was gay, just that Zatanna lied.

"It'll be okay." Megan assured, and she could feel Dylan shake his head. "N-No, it won't be."


	15. Chapter 15

**Does anyone even read this anymore?**

Linda had a sickening smile on her face. She held her phone out for all to see, showing everyone the video of Dylan saying he was gay. Zatanna was furious at her.

"That is _not_ your secret to tell!" she yelled out, pointing a finger at Linda. The girl still smiled with her phone out. "I'm serious, Linda! This is a very personal thing to him!" Linda shrugged, and replayed the video, showing it to new people in the crowd.

Zatanna angrily smacked the phone out of the girls hand. Linda raised an eyebrow and stepped forward. It was clear that she wouldnt do anything to Zatanna, but not clear the other way around.

Thats when Conner came in, putting a hand on Zatanna's shoulder and pulling her back, he was now in front of Linda. "Whats happening?" he questioned, and Linda ignored him, simply picking up her phone and walking away.

Conner turned to Zatanna who sighed and shook her head, before reciting the story.

 **Meanwhile...** Wally sat outside the school with Artemis, waiting for Dick. "Did you hear yelling?" Artemis questioned, but he didnt respond. Instead he stood up, and sighed.

He grabbed something out of his pocket, and held it up. It was a silver necklace. With a smile, the redhead handed it to her and eagerly waited for her too respond.

Artemis stared at it, there was a heart with 'WA' engraved on it, when she opened it there was a small photo of the two on one side, and on the other was an arrow and lightning bolt engraved.

She stood up and kissed him. "I love it." she muttered into his ear, happily handing it to him to put it on her. "I love you." he then said, as she backed up, showing off the necklace with a large smile on her face.

"Hey lovebirds." Dick yawned out as he walked up to the couple. "Did you hear about what happened?" he asked, gesturing for the two to follow him.

They walked in to a teary eyed Dylan wit Megan holding him. Confused, Artemis ran up to them. "What-what happened?" she calmly asked, hesitantly putting her hand toward Dylan, but pulling away last minute.

"She-Linda exposed him." she turned around to see Zatanna, arms crossed over her chest, and Conner following close behind her.

"She _what?_ " Wally turned around and made his way down the hall, his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Artemis ran after him, while the rest were preoccupied with Dylan. Wally, being the schools track star, made it to Linda before Artemis could stop him.

"What the hell, Linda?!" he yelled out, and Linda, accompanied by multiple other teens turned around. She put a hand on her hip and gave him a smug look.

"Out of all the things you could've done-" he stopped himself, giving her a disappointed look. Linda furrowed her brows and laughed. "You think I care about how you feel?"

"No, not after you cheated on me. _Multiple_ times." Linda crossed her arms and stepped up to him. "I've moved on," he started, gesturing to Artemis. "when will you move on, and finally stop going after my friends over something you did." he stated, turning on his heel and walking down the hall as the bell rung.

Artemis stuck the middle finger up to Linda before hurrying after Wally.


End file.
